a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to basketball rim assemblies, and, in particular, to such assemblies which are designed to flex or give way to relieve excessive loads that are applied to the rim without transmitting the loads to the backboard.
b. Related Art
xe2x80x9cBreakawayxe2x80x9d basketball rims are intended to prevent damage to the rim assembly and/or the backboard when a player applies excessive downward force to the rim. This commonly occurs when a player slams the rim during a xe2x80x9cdunkxe2x80x9d shot, or when a player grabs the rim and hangs from it. Unless the resulting downward loads are absorbed and dissipated by the rim assembly, either the circular rim (hoop) may bend or the backboard (which is commonly made of glass) may break or shatter; in that case, the rim and/or backboard must be replaced, which is both expensive and causes a significant time delay before play can be resumed.
A number of breakaway rims have been developed in the prior art, with varying degrees of success. One particular example is that shown in U.S. Pat No. 6,080,071 (Childers et al.), in which there is a U-shaped channel that enables the rim to deflect downwardly in response to a downward load applied at any point along an arc at the front of the assembly. While successful in many respects, this device is comparatively complex and therefore expensive to manufacture. Also, like most of the prior art devices, the assembly includes various pivot points, springs, sliding surfaces and so on that are subject to wear and also require frequent adjustment and lubrication/maintenance. Moreover, because these components must be kept free of corrosion in order to function, most prior breakaway basketball rims are not suitable for use in outdoor installations.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a breakaway basketball rim assembly that is effective in absorbing downward loads that are applied to the rim, but which is also comparatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a breakaway rim assembly that requires little or no adjustment or other maintenance. Still further, there exists a need for such a breakaway rim assembly that is durable and long lasting, and that is not adversely affected by corrosion or other damage when used in an outdoor installation.
Another deficiency of traditional basketball rims, shared by breakaway and fixed rims alike, relates to the manner of attaching the net to the metal hoop of the assembly. As can be seen in FIG. 6, a typical prior art rim 01 includes a series of loops or hooks 02 that are mounted along its lower edge for attachment on the net (not shown). The hooks or loops may be formed individually or as part of a continuous wire 03, but in either case the wire must be bent to form the hooks/loops and must then be welded to the bottom edge of the steel hoop. In addition, a separate prop rod 04 or similar support is also often welded between the bottom of the hoop and the mounting bracket 05 to provide the assembly with sufficient strength and rigidity. These steps add significantly to the cost of manufacturing the rim assembly. Moreover, the xe2x80x9ctacked onxe2x80x9d wire hooks/loops are easily damaged and provide a foothold for corrosion in outdoor installations. Adding to these problems, the bent wire hooks/loops are not particularly easy to use when attaching a net to the assembly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a structure for attaching a net to a basketball rim that does not require the fabrication and mounting of separate wire loops or hooks. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a structure that is easy to use, so as to facilitate rapid detachment of nets to the rim. Still further, there exists a need for such a structure that enhances the strength of the rim assembly without requiring a separate support or supports. Still further, there exists a need for such a structure that has a clean and smooth overall configuration, both to present a clean appearance and to minimize opportunities for corrosion to gain a foothold.
The present invention has solved the problems cited above, and is a breakaway basketball rim assembly in which the mechanism for allowing the rim to deflect downwardly and then returning it to a horizontal position comprises at least one torsion rod that twists resiliently under the load.
Broadly, the assembly comprises a base member, a rim member having a hoop portion for extending in a generally horizontal plane, and at least one torsion rod operably interconnecting with the rim member and the base member, the torsion rod having a first end which is mounted to the base member and a second end which is mounted to the rim member so as to be pivotable relative to the base member, so that in response to a downward impact on the hoop portion the torsion rod twists resiliently to permit the rim member to deflect downwardly relative to the base member.
The base member may comprise a mounting bracket for attachment to a generally vertical backboard. The at least one torsion rod may comprise a transverse torsion rod for extending generally parallel to the backboard when the assembly is mounted thereto, the transverse torsion rod having a first end which is suitably mounted to the mounting bracket and a second end which is mounted to the rim member, so that the torsion rod permits the rim member to deflect downwardly about an axis which extends generally parallel to the backboard.
The first end of the transverse torsion rod may be fixedly mounted to a forwardly projection flange portion of the mounting bracket and may pass through a cooperating bore in a rearwardly projecting flange portion of the rim member, and the second end of the rod may be fixedly mounted to a rearwardly projecting flange portion of the rim member and may pass through a cooperating bore in a forwardly projecting flange portion of the mounting bracket. Each end of the torsion rod may comprise a cylindrical exterior portion for pivotably engaging the bore through which the end of the rod passes, so that the first end of the transverse torsion rod supports the flange portion on the rim member in pivoting engagement therewith, and the second end of the torsion rod is supported by the flange portion on the mounting bracket in pivoting engagement therewith.
The rim assembly may further comprise a longitudinal torsion rod for extending generally perpendicular to the backboard, the longitudinal torsion rod having a first end mounted to the mounting bracket and a second end mounted to the rim member, so that the longitudinal torsion rod permits the rim assembly to deflect downwardly about an axis extending generally perpendicular to the backboard. The transverse torsion rod may be mounted to the second, outer end of the longitudinal torsion rod. The mounting bracket may further comprise a support strut having an outer end in pivoting engagement with the longitudinal torsion rod, for supporting the longitudinal torsion rod against downward loads transmitted from the rim member.
The rim member may further comprise a depending flange portion mounted to the hoop portion and having a plurality of through openings with mounting structures for attachment of a basketball net thereto. The mounting structures may comprise first and second attachment members which extend upwardly from the bottom edge of the opening, the attachment members being spaced apart from one another and from first and second side edges of the opening so as to define the central gap and first and second receiving areas for receiving and holding an attachment loop of the net therein.
The attachment members may comprise first and second hook members that face outwardly in opposite directions so as to define the gap and receiving areas. The attachment members may also comprise first and second generally vertical post members which are spaced apart so as to define the central gap, and first and second generally horizontal post members which extend outwardly from the vertical post members so as to define the receiving areas.
In a first embodiment, the breakaway basketball rim assembly may comprise a support bracket for mounting to a generally vertical backboard, the support bracket having first and second parallel, forwardly extending flange portions; a rim member having a hoop portion for extending in a generally horizontal plane and first and second parallel, rearwardly extending flange portions; and a transverse torsion rod extending generally perpendicular to the flange portions in parallel to the backboard, the transverse torsion rod having first and second ends with cylindrical exteriors formed thereon, the first end of the torsion rod being fixedly mounted to a flange portion of the mounting bracket and passing through a cooperating bore in a flange portion of the rim member so that its cylindrical exterior is in pivotable engagement therewith, and the second end of the torsion rod being fixedly mounted to a flange portion of the rim member and passing through a cooperating bore in a flange portion of the mounting bracket so that its cylindrical exterior thereon is in pivotable engagement therewith, so that the pivotable engagement between the ends of the torsion rod and the flange portions supports the rim member and the mounting bracket for pivoting movement relative to one another, and so that in response to a downward impact on the rim member the torsion rod twists resiliently so as to permit the rim member to deflect downwardly relative the mounting bracket.
In another embodiment, the breakaway basketball rim assembly may comprise a mounting bracket for attachment to a generally vertical backboard; a rim member having a hoop portion for extending in a generally horizontal plane and further having first and second substantially parallel, rearwardly extending flange portions; a first, longitudinal torsion rod for extending generally perpendicular to the backboard, the longitudinal torsion rod having a first end fixedly mounted to the mounting bracket and a second end extending forwardly therefrom and having a cylindrical exterior surface formed thereon; a support strut having a first end mounted to the mounting bracket and a second end having a bore in which the cylindrical surface on the second end of the torsion rod is received in pivoting engagement, so that the strut supports the second end of the longitudinal torsion rod against downward loads transferred from the rim member; a transverse support tube mounted to the second end of the longitudinal torsion rod so as to extend at substantially right angles thereto, the support tube having a generally cylindrical internal bore; and a second, transverse torsion rod mounted in the support tube so as to extend generally parallel to the backboard, the transverse torsion rod having a first end which is fixedly mounted to a first end of the support tube and a second end which is fixedly mounted to the rim member; so that in response to a downward impact received on the hoop portion of the rim member the longitudinal and transverse torsion rods twist resiliently so as to permit the rim member to deflect downwardly about axes extending both parallel and perpendicular to the backboard.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a reading of the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.